Guilty Pleasure
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: Overcome with depression, a man attempts the unthinkable. Fortunately, his pokemon are always there for him, and he needs them now more than ever.   Male Human X Female Dragonite/Flygon/Jalorda


Second commission ever. Yeah yeah it's the standard depressed trainer, pokemon do a certain thing for him to help him get over it (by the commissioner's request who wishes to remain anonymous.)

Oh yeah, and remind me never (even by commissioner's request) never to make a 3:7 plot to porn ratio again. It stretches on quite a bit. I suggest you read it in three sittings. There are after all, three scenes.

Human X Dragonite (Whoo crossing another off the list)  
Human X Flygon  
Human X Jalorda (contains kiiiiinda soft vore, but not really, it aint that bad trust me.)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Citrine, finish it in one go. Hyper beam." Victor said calmly. He stepped back as his dragonite charged the beam in her mouth. Within seconds, she was ready to fire.

"Here it comes, move on my signal." The opposing trainer whispered to his machamp. He didn't want yet another of his pokemon falling to the dragonite's Hyper Beam.

Studying his opponent's past actions, Victor had already saw through his opponent's strategy. The match was over. "He's dodging left, three feet, fire."

"Now!" The opposing trainer yelled. His machamp sprung into action, jumping left, right as the dragonite unleashed its beam. It took only seconds for the machamp to realize his mistake as he jumped right into the path of the Hyper Beam. He stood no chance. The powerful beam exploded on contact, propelling the machamp's unconscious body halfway across the clearing. The 'match' had taken less than twenty seconds.

With a sigh, the opposing trainer returned the machamp to his ball. "Damn you're good um, what was your name again?"

"Victor, and don't give me all the credit. That goes to this lovely lady right here." Both Victor and his dragonite smiled as he patted her on the back.

"Don't sell yourself short. It takes more than a strong pokemon to win a battle."

"Maybe." Somewhat abruptly, Victor turned to leave. Citrine followed close behind.

"Hey wait, don't you want your prize mon-"

"Keep it. Nice battling you."

Victor didn't travel long before arriving at his destination. A ways off the main road, somewhere in the middle of the forest, he knew no one would find him and his pokemon, and that was exactly what we wanted.

"Bloom, Sahara, come out." Right on cue, the two balls around Victor's waist flew open. In the standard flash of white light, a jalorda and a flygon appeared, yawning and stretching as if awaking from a long slumber.

"Morning, Vic." They said simultaneously.

"It's five o' clock, guys."

"Whatever." They spoke simultaneously again. It always amused Victor when that happened.

Sahara, Victor's flygon yawned once more. "So what's going on?"

"Well you guys, it's been a long week and I figured you'd all like a break."

Suddenly more awake than before, Sahara smiled wide." Is that it? You could have left me in the ball for that."

'I thought you might appreciate the open air."

"True. So how long do we have?"

"Until everyone says they're ready to go."

"Sweet. Wake me when dinner's ready." Sahara didn't bother waiting around. It took only seconds for her to disappear into a nearby tree, presumably to take the longest nap of her life.

Bloom, Victor's jalorda, slithered off without a word. She always did. Never told anyone where she was going or how long she would be gone. It didn't sit well with Victor, but he promised not to bug her about it so long as she was careful. Being his newest pokemon, he couldn't understand her anyway, not like he could Sahara. The flygon was after all his first partner. It was only natural that after being with her for so long he'd understand her. Even then, Sahara wasn't as close to Victor as Citrine.

Victor hadn't known her quite as long Sahara, but if he had to choose a favorite, Citrine would be it. She was not only his most powerful pokemon, but his closest friend. Whenever she could, she would be by his side, supporting him in any way possible. This usually entailed a motherly hug or a kiss on the cheek. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow she had become his guardian. Though he didn't ask for it, he didn't mind.

But as close as they were, Victor still needed his alone time. "Citrine, I'm going to go take care of a few things. Take the time to rest. You've worked the hardest after all."

Citrine went to say something, but Victor cut her off. "_Don't _follow me. I know you're worried, but trust me, I'll be fine. I want you to rest, Citrine. Can you do that for me?"

As calming as Victor's voice was, it always unnerved Citrine when he was out of sight. Victor could see the hesitance on her face, but he had ways of curing worry.

"I know what will make you feel better." He opened his arms and smiled wide. That smile of his was infectious. Citrine couldn't stop it from spreading, and soon, she was smiling as well. Immediately, she ran forward, grabbing Victor and pulling him into a close hug. Being a little under eight feet tall, Citrine had to lift him into the air. Bending over to hug was always an awkward affair.

Afterwards, Citrine let him go and the two of them exchanged smiles one last time. "I'll be back before sunset. I promise." He winked, spinning the citrine-studded bracelet around her wrist in a playful manner.

Citrine nodded and Victor was off. She waved him goodbye as he disappeared into the dense trees, but soon after, both of them frowned. Citrine wouldn't say it, but she knew what was wrong.

It was uncommon for a non-psychic pokemon to have psychic abilities, but not impossible. Citrine happened to be one of those pokemon. Though not nearly as powerful as a real psychic, her powers were good enough. They allowed telepathy over a short range, Citrine's only method of communication with Victor. She also possessed the ability to read emotions. Victor was none the wiser. He was just happy to be able to talk to her, and never looked very far into her abilities. Every hug, every touch, every friendly pat on the shoulder sent his emotions through Citrine, and it was starting to get to her.

Moments after Victor disappeared, Sahara's head emerged from the side of the tree. "He really looks like he's getting better, doesn't he Citrine?"

"No…he's getting worse."

"What are you talking about? Look at him, smiling, happy, and giving us breaks! He's totally forgetting about it."

"He's just hiding it. He's getting more and more depressed. If this goes on…I think he'll try to-"

"You're crazy. The accident was six years ago. He's over it."

Appearing suddenly from the trees, Bloom had to add her two cents as well. "I think she's right, Citrine. Look at him now compared to then. He's not as perky maybe, but he's not depressed."

"You guys don't understand! This break isn't for us, it's for him. Don't you realize where we are? Where do you think he went?"

Sahara shrugged and Bloom simply looked confused.

Citrine sighed. "I know where he's going, and we can beat him there."

Just as Citrine said, they beat Victor to his destination. Something about the area seemed familiar, but Sahara couldn't figure it out. "Now I swear I've been here before."

Citrine groaned. "It hasn't been _that_ long. It's Victory Road."

"Oh…Ohhhhhhh. Wait, so Victor's coming here? How do you know that?"

"I just do. Now hide. He'll be here soon."

High atop the rocks over the Victory Road cave, they waited. For ten minutes they sat in silence, waiting for their trainer appear. Flying and slithering as fast as they did, they had plenty of time to spare, but late in the afternoon, Citrine spotted something on the horizon.

"There, look."

There, far down the road was Victor, slowly making his way forward.

Bloom had to squint to see him. "You were right. How'd he get here on his own?"

"Citrine, Bloom, look at his face."

All of them looked close. Victor wore a determined look, but his eyes were puffed, his cheeks covered in dried tears. Even so, he held his head high.

The girls ducked back so as not to be spotted. If Victor were to look up, they would be exposed, but it was unlikely he would. He seemed focused on one thing: the cave. Feet short of entering, he stopped. For minutes, he sat there, staring into the blackness. The girls could only watch in silence. Victor showed no emotion. What he was thinking, what his intentions were, the girls had no idea. After what seemed like forever, he took a step forward.

"You don't…think he's planning on going in, do you?" Sahara asked, starting to feel a bit worried.

"No way, that's suicide without us." Bloom answered.

The wild pokemon in Victory Road were especially strong and vicious. A lone human wouldn't survive a minute, little did the girls know, that was the idea.

A second later, Victor began walking again, straight into the cave.

"Holy crap, he's actually going to do it! Stop him!" Sahara was first to leap down. Citrine and Bloom soon followed, the three of them diving down the mountain face to save their trainer. Citrine, more desperate than anyone, raced past Bloom and Sahara. Well before they made it down, Citrine had gotten there, grabbing Victor from behind and lifting him into the air. Bloom and Sahara arrived soon after, blocking the entrance to Victory Road.

Pain, Citrine could feel so much pain in Victor. Sadness, depression, anger, all twice as bad as earlier.

"Victor, what were you thinking! You can't do this, you have so much to live for." Citrine shook Victor as she yelled into his ear. She couldn't help being so worried about him, especially after he almost committed suicide.

Victor said nothing. He simply stared forward into the cave with the same indifferent look as before.

"Answer me, Victor!" She said, shaking him yet again.

He sighed, turning his head to Citrine. "You can put me down now, I'm fine." Suddenly, he had the same goofy smile as always, but there was no fooling Citrine. His voice and face said one thing, but his emotions were clear as day. The pain was as bad as ever.

"Victor, please. This isn't what she would have wanted."

"How do you know what she wanted!"

Victor's sudden mood swing surprised everyone. All the pain and suffering inside took a backseat to anger. "Put me down, Citrine."

"I can't."

"I said put me down!"

"I can't! Linda wouldn't-"

"Don't talk about Linda like you know her! You don't know her like I do!"

"That may be true…but I _know_ this isn't what she would want. Do you know what she told me…before the accident? 'If ever something should happen to me, I want you to watch him. Care for him as if you were me.' That's what I intend to do. I'm not letting you kill yourself."

"I don't care, let go!" Victor flailed as thrashed in Citrine's arms, but her strength held him steady. She sighed and began walking back to the forest. Victor would obviously need some supervision.

As the sun set, they all sat around a campfire - courtesy of Citrine's flamethrower. Bloom sat directly behind Victor as he was prone to running away throughout the day.

"You guys can't keep me here forever." He was still a bit enraged.

"We can and will until you come to your senses." Citrine said with a snap.

Victor groaned. "At least let me go to the bathroom."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"You can't be serious."

"You go with me or you don't go at all."

Victor groaned again. "Whatever."

The two of them wandered off, leaving Bloom and Sahara themselves. "Hey, hey Bloom. Citrine's going to watch him go to the bathroom, kinky."

"Shut up."

Citrine and Victor walked a ways out. By the time they stopped, the light of the campfire was nonexistent. Victor went to unzip his pants, but stopped as noticed Citrine staring at him. "A little privacy?"

Sighing, Citrine turned around. "Try anything this time and we'll tie you up." She heard the sound of a zipper followed by the sound of liquid hitting the ground. It went on for some time.

"Victor…"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you say anything? Why did you just leave? Do you care at all what happens to us?"

"You guys can take care of yourselves. Why would you need me?"

"Because! Because…Victor, you don't have to kill yourself. You can always…well-"

"I can always what?"

"Never mind, let's just go."

Later that night, Victor - against his own will - had fallen asleep, forced into his sleeping bag by Citrine. She still felt he couldn't be trusted so the girls took shifts watching over him. At the moment, it was Bloom again, giving Sahara and Citrine time to talk.

"I just don't know, Sahara. What if he doesn't snap out of it? He's right about one thing, we can't exactly watch over him for the rest of our lives."

"Well sure we could. I wouldn't exactly want to, but-"

"Come on, I'm being serious. We have to do something. I can't stand seeing him like this."

"Well…hell, I don't know. You hang around him all the time. What makes him happy?"

Citrine had to think for a moment. "Linda…"

"Ah. Well we can't exactly talk to her, now can we?"

"Sahara, you should know something, like during the time before he met me. Victor had to be happy back then."

"Oh you mean back when he was a breeder? Yeah, smiling twenty-four-seven. He just loved what he did. I don't think he'll go back to it though, not until he finishes this whole 'win the league for Linda' thing."

"Then I don't know what do…" Citrine had all but given up hope. She could only stare at the ground, completely defeated.

"Aw, come on, Citrine. Don't be like that." Of course, Citrine wouldn't listen. The atmosphere was depressing, but typical of Sahara, she thought a joke or two might lighten the mood. "Just do what all men do when they're depressed. The ole in out, in out? A little bouncy, bouncy? Horizontal pokemash? The birthday suit dance? The rough and-"

"That's it!"

"Wait, what? You know I was just joking, right?"

"No, you're absolutely right. That might snap him out of it. I know it sounds crazy, but he doesn't think he's leaving anything behind. If we were to give him something to hold on to, it'd act like anchor and he'd be tethered to it."

"Sounds to me like you'd be putting him through a guilt trip."

"Maybe, but it would give him time to think, and something more to think about. We can do it. We can save him!"

"You're pretty sick, you know that? But I like it, count me in. Haven't gotten any bouncy, bouncy since those breeder days, anyway."

"Count me in as well." Bloom remarked quietly so as not to wake Victor. "I have, after all, been searching for a way to thank him for being such a good trainer."

Sahara couldn't help but laugh. "Quit lying. You know you wanted to bang him ever since you laid eyes on him."

"Maybe. Either way, what's the plan, Citrine?"

"Oh there's no need to worry about that." Citrine smiled. "I'll handle everything."

Citrine said almost nothing of her plan, only that it would be "subtle."

The next morning, Victor awoke to find Citrine staring him in the face. Averting his eyes, he found that Bloom and Sahara were nowhere to be seen.

"Victor." Citrine called.

By the time he looked back, Citrine was upon him. She lifted him - sleeping bag and all - onto to his feet, and in one quick motion, pulled the bag all the way down. Victor was almost naked. Dressed in only his underwear, his morning wood was clearly visible. He rushed to cover himself, but Citrine lifted him into the air, forcing his lips against hers. He struggled, but to no avail. Citrine's grip on his head was unbreakable. Her other hand held him by the ass, rubbing it up and down as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

In the nearby bushes, Bloom and Sahara watched intently.

"Wow." Sahara laughed. "Subtle."

Try as he might, Victor could do nothing to stop her. He felt his member harden as Citrine's tongue explored his mouth. She lapped at every inch, nearly driving her tongue down his throat. Citrine's saliva was so vastly different than his own. He could feel it filling his mouth. It tasted of berries, fresh and clean as if Citrine had somehow brushed her teeth beforehand. That didn't make drowning in it any better.

Victor was forced to keep his mouth wide open, allowing the majority of Citrine's saliva to fall towards the ground. Too engrossed in the kiss, Citrine failed to notice. Though she told herself it was all for Victor, the years of pent up lust said otherwise. She found herself growing more and more aroused as the kiss went on. She couldn't control it. Before she knew it, the kiss had turned messy. She licked hard at Victor's cheeks and mouth, drinking down their combined saliva like her life depended on it. Victor's breath shuddered as she planted kisses all over his neck, her grip on him tightening with each passing moment.

Citrine felt so primal and she couldn't stop it. As she clung to Victor, her cunt grew wet. She rubbed him against her body, unconsciously craving the feeling of his skin against hers. She could feel her control slipping, but she could nothing about it.

As she sucked at Victor's neck, something brought her to reality. He was shaking, convulsing in her hands. When she looked up, Victor's eyes were closed, his head thrown back as his mouth hung wide open.

As Victor moaned, Citrine realized what happened. "Victor you…came from just that?"

For a while, he could only sit there, panting, but upon realizing what had happened, the blood rushed to his cheeks. He turned his head, embarrassed at how turned on he had been. "Y-you were just rubbing against me a lot, that's all."

Citrine put on a mischievous smile. "But you like that, don't you?" Setting Victor down and straddling him, she tried something new. "I bet you'll like this too."

Victor could no longer avert his eyes as he felt something large and wet travel across his chest.

"Wait, d-" He shuddered as Citrine twirled her tongue around his nipple. She planted kisses all along Victor's stomach, chuckling as he writhed and squirmed, but it wasn't quite the reaction she wanted. She was pretty sure she knew what had to be done. All she needed was to test it.

Holding Victor down, she exposed as much of her tongue as possible. Victor was shocked at how big it really was. His mouth hung wide open as he watched Citrine drag the massive pink, organ all the way up his chest and around his neck. He tried to hide it, but it was no use. After another shuddering gasp, his member sprung to life again.

Citrine couldn't help but laugh. "That's really it, isn't it? You like my tongue."

Victor didn't answer. He turned his head again, even more embarrassed than before.

"Well, Victor, you should have said something earlier. If it's my tongue you like, then I'll give it you."

Victor was confused, but only until Citrine ripped his underwear in half, exposing his fully erect, and somewhat messy member. Citrine smiled again before presenting her huge tongue once more. She took her time lowering her mouth to Victor's member. His cock throbbed as she drew closer and closer. He wanted it and he knew it, but he couldn't.

"Citrine, stop!"

"Why?"

"Because it's…it's illegal…"

"Is that it?"

"…Well…yeah…"

"That's the _only_ reason you wont have sex with me?"

"Y-yeah."

A toothy grin stretched across Citrine's face. "And here I thought it was something important." Before Victor could retort, she lifted him into the air, far higher than before. Standing upright, Citrine held Victor by his thighs, positioning his crotch at her face. "You'll love this, Victor."

With Citrine's strength, it was an easy matter holding Victor in the air. He could only grab on to her head and hold on for the ride. He tried one last time to convince her to stop, but all notions of stopping ended when Citrine took his member into her mouth.

He held Citrine's head tight as she turned messy with her tongue right in the beginning. Citrine licked the entire area around his crotch, knowing full well he would love the feeling. Where this love of tongues came from, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he wanted more, and Citrine was happy to give it to him.

Her tongue circled his cock numerous times, leaving long trails of saliva in its wake. It emitted a slimy, wet sound as it moved, one that Victor would soon come to love. Despite her inexperience, Citrine did a fantastic job. Her tongue tickled and caressed Victor's member in ways he could only imagine, circling it, wrapping it, twisting it around. It all drove Victor crazy. He wouldn't last long.

Once again, due to the unnaturally amazing feel of Citrine's tongue, Victor came. His sudden thrusts into her mouth surprised her, but only a little. She could feel his orgasm coming a mile away as he trembled in her hands. She closed her mouth tight, flicking her tongue across his tip as he fired spurt after spurt into her mouth. She sucked him like a straw, drawing out every last bit of seed he had to offer. It wasn't much, by a dragonite's standards, but Citrine had wanted to do that for ages.

Finally confident Victor wouldn't run, she set him down and lay on her back, her big, orange legs spread wide. "Now Victor, I love you and all, but you don't think that was for free, do you? You can at least return the favor." She said with a hint of sarcasm and a dash of seduction.

Victor gulped as he stared at Citrine's exposed sex. It was already dripping wet, the clear fluids trailing down Citrine's body. Not once had Victor ever thought of her in that way. Not once had the thought crossed his mind. But as he stared at his dragonite's dribbling cunt, everything suddenly made sense. He and Citrine had been close ever since Linda sent her as a gift. She was only a dratini back then. All of the hugs, kisses, and affection, the reason she was so overprotective, he finally got it. She loved him, and he had been too blinded by Linda's memory to see it. He had a debt to repay, and as far as he could see, there was only one way to repay it.

After a deep breath, he approached Citrine, slowly. Little by little, his conviction overturned his reluctance. Using Citrine's tail as a seat, he scooted in between her legs. Compared to a human's, Citrine's entrance was quite big. It was to be expected of a dragon pokemon almost eight feet tall.

Lowering his face to her slit, he took a big whiff of her arousal. It was quite different than he expected. Instead of a vertical slit, Citrine's was horizontal, two of the parallel streaks on her body opening wide to expose the entrance. There was no going back anymore. He had to go for it. Closing his eyes, Victor placed one long lick across Citrine's slit. Her long bellowing moan set him in motion. He didn't hesitate licking her again and again. He would do it and enjoy it, he told himself.

Citrine's large size would make the job difficult, but not impossible. Victor licked her as best he could, pressing hard against her slit to make up for his lack of size. He did better than he thought as numerous moans escaped Citrine's mouth. Victor could see her breathing hard as her stomach rose and fell faster and faster.

Soon enough, Citrine's clit exposed itself, the small nub of flesh barely smaller than Victor's pinky. On Citrine's horizontal pussy, the clit was in an odd place. Instead of at one of her ends, it was in the middle pussy, hanging over her hole. Victor ran his tongue across it, causing Citrine to flinch as it sent a wave of pleasure through her body, exactly the reaction Victor wanted. He took the pink nub into his mouth, rubbing his tongue across its tip. There was no need to be rough. Citrine's clit was incredibly sensitive, and it showed. She couldn't hold herself still. She squirmed as Victor tickled her clit harder and harder.

He sucked on it, gently mashing it between his teeth, anything he thought might bring Citrine pleasure. It all worked equally well. Citrine couldn't hold on much longer. As she approached her peak, the juices of her cunt ran like a river. Victor did a better job than expected.

All of a sudden, Citrine arched her back. Her body tensed as her cunt fired squirt after squirt of her juices onto Victor. It soaked his chest and stomach, running down his body and coating it in hot arousal. Just the thought of Victor eating her out made Citrine's climax that much sweeter, and the fact that he continued licking her clit throughout helped too.

Victor rested as Citrine finally came down from orgasm. She lowered her back to the ground, panting as she basked in the afterglow.

Victor didn't want to admit it, but the act he had just performed had him extremely aroused. And now in front of him, Citrine's pussy was ready and waiting, a little large maybe, but the feeling would no doubt be extraordinary. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He hadn't been laid since…

Standing, Victor's member could just about reach Citrine's slit. He could do it. He couldn't help but imagine the feeling as he inched his way forward. The tip of his member had almost touched Citrine's folds when she suddenly sat up. Victor had no chance to move or even flinch as she grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The moment he opened his eyes, a big orange figure was upon him. Citrine moved fast.

"You're pretty naughty, Victor." It was stunning how quickly her personality had changed. Victor had never seen her so insatiable. "Trying to penetrate a girl without permission. We need to teach you some manners."

Giving Victor's nose a gentle lick, Citrine scooted forward, properly lining her body with his. Due to size differences, they couldn't be face to face, much to Victor's disappointment. He would have loved an open mouth kiss or two. That let down aside, he would no doubt be able to enjoy Citrine in other ways.

Savoring the moment, Citrine lowered herself as slow as possible. Closing her eyes, she moaned at the wonderful feeling of being penetrated for the first time. Little by little she inched her way down, hoping and praying Victor would be long enough. Her answer came when Victor's member collided with a barrier. He was long enough to break her hymen! Citrine braced for pain before slamming down, breaking her hymen and hilting Victor's member in one smooth motion.

Victor gasped as he clawed the dirt. It was all he could do as Citrine had his arms firmly pinned. Big as she was, her warm tunnel still gripped Victor tight. Looking up, he could see the pain on her face, and yet her juices continued to gush as if she had never been so horny in her life. Little did Victor know, that was the case.

Citrine sighed as her pain subsided. The only thing left on her mind was how horny she felt, and even though Victor was small, anything would do. Starting off slow, she began lifting and lowering herself on Victor's member. She didn't expect him to be very big, but to her surprise he felt good in a different way. Angled just right, his member hit her most sensitive spot, each and every time. And her delicate clit, hung precariously over her hole, rubbed against Victor's member with every thrust. The feeling made her gasp, her body twitching as her pleasure rose.

It wasn't long before she sped up, feeling somewhat desperate for that wonderful feeling. She had almost forgotten Victor was there to help too. Raising his knees, he gently thrust into her as she came down, Victor feeling a little desperate himself. They matched each other's pace perfectly, both receiving a greater deal of pleasure than expected.

Citrine's shuddering gasps turned to moans as she grew more and more aroused. She leaked more fluids than anyone Victor had ever seen. As she slammed him harder, his crotch became soaked and the liquids began to splash. He loved the sound.

Once again, as pleasure rose, control took a backseat to lust. The two of them thrust faster, losing themselves to the excitement. Harder and harder they slammed each other, gaining speed with every passing second. Citrine's strength soon overrode Victor's as ecstasy clouded her mind. Her powerful hips pounded Victor's into the ground as her moans grew ever louder.

She lowered her body to his, pressing her neck to his face as she gained speed. Her hands moved to the ground as she was still conscious enough to not want to break Victor's arms. She ground her hips back forth as well as side to side, doing everything in her power to increase her pleasure. She had no idea she did the same for Victor.

He reached his hands around Citrine's neck. Again, it was all he could do to keep himself steady. He moaned out as he felt Citrine's body grinding against his. Somehow he had developed yet another fetish or two. The way she rubbed her body all over his, her strength, and her large size, all turned him on so much he could barely stand it. He wouldn't have to for long.

After several rough pounds, Citrine suddenly stopped. Her body quivered, her cunt tightened, and she screamed into the air. Her cunt gushed copious amounts of fluids, her body jerking forward at each of the small eruptions. She pressed hard into Victor, pushing his body down to ground as she came. Unknown to her, her movements had triggered Victor's orgasm as well. The tightening of her cunt, the last few thrusts, and feeling of her pushing their bodies ever closer sent Victor over the edge. He groaned, shaking as his member unleashed its load. He pushed himself against Citrine, loving the feeling of her body. How something so simple could make his orgasm all the better, he didn't know. He merely enjoyed the ride.

"Victor." Citrine sighed as she dragged her body backwards, lining her face Victor's. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

It took Victor a moment to reply as he still needed time to recover. "You really love me, don't you..."

Citrine nodded. "I couldn't stand to live without you. Linda's gone, and she wants you to live. That's why I'm here. I'm not saying you should completely forget her, but...it's time to move on. I know that seems like a selfish thing to say and I'm sorry, but what about your family and friends, what about me? I know I'm no Linda, but I love you just as much as she did, and I couldn't stand to see you go so please, please don't leave me."

Victor could see the tears well up in her eyes. How had he even considered leaving his family and friends behind? All of a sudden, he felt guilty. People would consider it strange to love a pokemon, but they had always been there for him, Citrine especially. No matter what, she supported and protected him. And what of his other pokemon?

"Hey, hey Citrine." Sahara said in a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. "Are you done yet? I want my turn too."

Bloom smacked her upside the head with her tail. "Shut it, you degenerate. They're having a moment."

"Well they need to have it faster 'cause I'm horny as hell over here."

That settled it. The answer was clear to Victor. " Okay."

Citrine almost couldn't believe her ears. "Okay?"

"Okay. I'd hate to leave you guys so sad, so I'll stay, but on one condition...can I have another kiss?" Victor smiled big and wide. It was a genuinely goofy smile Citrine hadn't seen in a long time. Victor was back.

Overwhelmed with joy, Citrine sobbed as she grabbed him and hugged him close.

Victor patted her on the back and continued to smile. "I'm sorry I put you through so much. I promise it'll never happen again."

"Yeah it better not!" Sahara yelled from the bushes moments before Bloom smacked her again. "Ow, jerk."

Oblivious to Sahara's stupidity, Victor and Citrine cuddled, both feeling better than they had in a long time, but Victor's sexual exploration was far from over.

Because Sahara was so impatient, she gave Victor just under and hour to recover. Once time was up, she tackled him to the ground. On a normal day, she could suppress her urges, but watching Victor and Citrine go at it was just too much.

Sahara completely ignored Bloom and Citrine's presence as she made out with Victor atop of his sleeping bag. Just as Citrine had, Sahara forced her tongue into his mouth. He didn't resist this time around. He did his best to match her enthusiasm as he returned the favor.

Neither Bloom nor Citrine were expecting the sudden show, but they weren't complaining. Sahara wasn't the type of pokemon that cared if someone was looking. Embarrassment wasn't in her vocabulary. Still, Bloom and Citrine thought it polite to give her some privacy. They disappeared into the nearby bushes, still feeling a little horny themselves.

Victor fought hard against Sahara's tongue, but it was a losing battle. His will to fight diminished as Sahara's grew stronger. He couldn't help it. Tongues just seemed to have a weakening effect on him.

He gasped as Sahara wrapped her tongue around his. Her stomach ground against his erection, arousing him more and more as time went on. It was the same strategy employed by Citrine. Victor seemed to like it, and Sahara enjoyed it as well. But there was something she had always wanted to try, and now seemed like the perfect time.

Pulling her tongue from Victor's mouth, she spun herself all the way around, placing her slit at her Victor's face. In her excitement, Sahara had already begun dripping, right onto to Victor's neck. She had such a powerful scent. It overwhelmed Victor's senses, almost making him drool. He had to have a taste.

In no time at all, he grabbed onto Sahara's behind and pulled it toward his face. He licked it clean of its fluids, causing Sahara to shiver at his touch. She tasted better than he thought, strangely sugary and sweet. It made Victor's job that much easier. He licked up and down Sahara's slit, around its edges, and along its insides. It drove Sahara wild. She clawed the dirt as she fought to hold back her moans.

Through all of the excitement, she had almost forgotten her duty. In front of her face sat Victor's member, fully erect and throbbing. It begged for a taste. Knowing it would help to stop her moans, Sahara engulfed it, momentarily distracting Victor from his work as he let out a long moan. Knowing Victor couldn't last as long as she could, Sahara went to work, sucking on his member.

She quickly went to bobbing her head, allowing her saliva run down his length. Sahara would take any chance she could to make the job messy. Letting her spit fly free, she ran her tongue around his base. It really seemed to get him going. She removed him from her mouth and changed her tactics. She ran her tongue all around every inch of his member, placing long licks across his most sensitive areas. It did the trick. Sahara could feel Victor slipping as she gave him a superb tonguing.

With a tongue as long as hers, Sahara could easily wrap Victor's member like a pig in a blanket. She squeezed him from all sides, her tongue acting almost like a small hand as it stroked him up and down. She sucked the side of his member as she continued to squeeze him from all sides.

Meanwhile, Victor decided to step it up. He was, after all, losing the fight. Holding Sahara's ass tight, he pushed his tongue between her folds. Her tunnel quivered in response. Hoping to hit a sensitive spot, he twisted and flailed his tongue about. Luckily, he hit that spot, over and over.

Sahara grunted as she struggled to hold her composure. She had an even harder time when Victor's hand found its way to her clit. She couldn't help but moan as he rolled it between his fingers. Combined with the way his tongue explored her depths, she wouldn't last much longer.

They were entering the home stretch. Both of them had to give it their all. Sahara took Victor into her mouth once again, wildly thrashing her tongue along the tip of his member. Victor resorted to plunging his finger in and out of Sahara's hole as he continued to tickle her clit. Neither Victor nor Sahara could hold out any longer.

They both moaned out as their respective orgasms hit them. Victor shuddered as he fired several strings of cum into Sahara's mouth. She didn't hesitate licking up every spurt and not missing a drop. Meanwhile, she came as well, all over Victor's face. He could only close his eyes as a wave of fluids splashed him, and then another, and another. Sahara's cunt soaked his face again and again, her body quivering as it did so. It had been a long time since she had an orgasm so strong, and another sounded promising.

After a few minutes of recovery time, Sahara rolled to the side. She was impatient as usual. "Hurry it up, Victor. We ain't got all day."

Lifting his head slightly, Victor could see Sahara already on her back. "It's only been like two minutes."

"Two minutes too long. Now hurry and plug me before I go crazy."

Victor sighed as he struggled to his feet. With a limp member, there wasn't much he could do, but the problem would solve itself in time. Sahara's overpowering scent would make sure of it. Victor would have to bide his time until then.

Seeing that fingering and licking Sahara's pussy had already been done, he wanted to try something different. He rubbed his way down her stomach, past her slit, and down toward her tail. There, he found Sahara's back entrance. She didn't have time to react as Victor plunged his finger in to the knuckle, causing her to yelp in surprise.

Slowly, Victor pulled his finger out, only to force it back in a second later. He twisted it round and round, hooking it to better grind against Sahara's walls. Sahara clenched her eyes shut, her body trembling as she received pleasure in a way she hadn't thought possible. Her gasps and yelps soon turned to moans. Every time Victor thrust his finger forward, the smallest gush of juices fired from her cunt. It felt amazing, and things could only get better.

After a minute or so of pleasuring Sahara, Victor found himself growing hard. He wasn't sure if it was her powerful scent, loud moans, or the fact that her tongue was hanging from her mouth. Something was turning him on, and questioning it would have to come later.

Sahara groaned in disappointment when Victor removed his finger, but moaned as he slid his member into her cunt. Victor almost moaned himself. Sahara was much tighter than Citrine, due only to her smaller size. They were almost a perfect match.

Hilting himself, Victor oriented his body, grabbing onto Sahara's legs before moving forward. He started slow, diving in and out of Sahara's depths in a soft, caring manner, much to Sahara's disappointment. She wanted sex, not love. She quickly fixed the problem. As Victor pulled out, her tail flew up and slapped his back, forcing him back inside against his will. Somewhat confused, he looked up at Sahara's face. All she offered was a wink and another slap on the back.

Having all the go-ahead he needed, Victor threw caution to the wind and sped up. Leaning over Sahara, he slammed into her cunt. His pounds were slow, but powerful, their force sending ripples throughout Sahara's skin. Victor grunted loud as he used more force than he had a long time. He wasn't sure how long he could keep pounding with such enthusiasm, but for Sahara, he would go as long as possible. Little did he know just how much she appreciated it.

Sahara's moans were loud and unending. Already her tongue hung from the side of her mouth as Victor slammed her with growing force. She never imagined how good he would be. He was rough, but not violent, big - for a human - but not too big, enjoyable in a strange way, unlike a few of her 'secret friends' she knew back when Victor was a breeder. But those were all behind her. She had to focus on things in the present, like Victor gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts.

It wasn't long before he set a slow rhythm, slamming into Sahara, grinding for a moment, and pulling out with great force. His body brushed against her clit at each grind. It made her wail into the air. The grinding was more for Victor than anything as he loved the feeling of Sahara's walls contracting at each thrust.

Once again, fluids poured from Sahara's cunt. Victor's powerful thrusts propelled them outwards, making the situation messy. But Sahara needed something more.

"V-Victor." She managed to say through her moans.

He almost didn't hear her, but after a few more thrusts, he slowed himself to a stop. "What is it?"

"Other hole."

"Huh?"

"Other hole!"

Victor hesitated for a moment, but not wanting to stop his or Sahara's pleasure, he complied as quickly as possible. Sahara moaned as he yanked himself free before burying himself in her anal passage. Her legs wrapped around Victor as best they could, her tight hole contracting on his member as he thrust in. Sahara had never tried anal - prior to minutes ago. It hurt, but at the same time, she wanted more. Whether she was a masochist or not, Sahara didn't know anymore, but she knew one thing: She liked it rough. Luck was on her side as Victor was more than happy to appease her.

He hadn't stopped his onslaught of thrusts since he first penetrated Sahara's back entrance. Her pussy still oozed cum. It trailed down her front side, and quite fortunately, all over Victor's member, making his journey a little easier. But lubricated or not, Sahara's hole was unbelievably tight.

His grunts grew louder and louder as he fucked Sahara with all the force he could muster. The green of her skin began turn red as the area became tender. Sahara's pain was drowned in pleasure, even more so as Victor accidentally rubbed against her clit. With his body resting on hers, his stomach brushed against it again and again.

Sahara couldn't contain herself. She cried out loud enough for half the forest to hear. Her pleasure rose higher and higher, speeding towards its peak. Never before had she wanted to orgasm so much. Inevitably, she would.

Somehow, Sahara managed to shout even louder as she reached her peak. She threw her head back, clenching her hands and eyes as her cunt sprayed Victor with a gush of cum. Any rational thought entering her mind was instantly drowned in a sea of lust and pleasure. It was a long and powerful orgasm. Sahara almost lost consciousness, but she held on, if only to prolong the wonderful feeling. She wasn't alone. As her hole clamped down on Victor's member, he had an orgasm equally as powerful. He drove himself deep into Sahara, his member unleashing a small flood of cum. He trembled as the torrent filled Sahara's hole to the brim. It overflowed, the sticky goo combining with Sahara's cum and trailing down the side of her tail in a long messy stream.

Exhausted, Victor fell lifeless atop Sahara's body. He didn't have the strength to remove himself, but somehow he knew Sahara wouldn't mind. After all, she was just as exhausted. Neither of them would move for some time.

Only a minute passed in Victor's mind, but when he woke, he found it was more like hours. Noon had long since passed, and the sun was well on its way to setting. Victor almost wasn't sure what had woken him, until it him again.

Bloom's tail smacked him across the head, not very hard, but just hard enough. "Up, now. I've waited long enough."

Sahara, who had just woken up, didn't bother to open her eyes. "Leave him for a minute. He's warm."

That was out of the question. Faster than Sahara could react, Bloom used Vine Whip to grab Victor's body. Within seconds she had lifted him into the air and slithered off. She was hornier than her calm demeanor showed. She dragged Victor far into the woods. Unlike Sahara and Citrine, she wanted to be alone, especially considering how out-of-character she planned to get.

Setting Victor on his feet, Bloom slipped up behind him, breathing down his neck as her vines explored his front.

"Victor, I'm a little ashamed of myself..." As Bloom talked, one of her vines snaked its way down Victor's chest. "Maybe it's Sahara rubbing off on me, or maybe I don't myself as well as I thought." Slowly, her vine coiled itself around Victor's limp member. "Either way, I'm feeling...dirtier than I have in a long time."

Victor couldn't quite understand her. He heard something about feeling dirty, but nothing else. It didn't matter. Bloom's actions spoke for themselves.

Her vine covered almost all of Victor's member. As it finished coiling, it left only Victor's tip exposed. He felt it suddenly tighten and loosen, again and again. The squeezes were rough, and a little painful, but painful as they were, Victor couldn't help getting aroused.

Bloom, rubbed herself against his body as she gave gentle nips and kisses at his neck. Her vine continued to squeeze him, further wrapping itself around Victor's member as it grew larger. He throbbed to life as Bloom licked the side of his face. He found himself growing weak in the knees, a sign that Bloom was doing a good job.

She wrapped her spare vine under his arms and around his chest as she felt him lose his balance. It guaranteed her control, just the way she liked it. She could tell things were going to get fun.

Starting slow, she began to pull at Victor's member. Her yanks were light, but her grip was tight, and it made for a pleasurable experience. Victor had stopped trying to hold himself up. He resigned to Bloom and let her do as she pleased, not that he could stop her anyway.

He grunted and gasped as Bloom's vine continued to yank him. With its bulbous head, the long green appendage tickled the tip of Victor's member, every little flick causing him to shudder. With nothing to hold on to, he could only squirm as Bloom teased him.

Faster and faster her vine jerked him. Tiny spurts of pre began to drip from Victor's member, only to be rubbed onto Bloom's vine and back onto his tip. Bloom could feel it, Victor was close. The speed of his breath, the way he squirmed, the clenching of his hands and feet. He would come in no time.

She jacked him even faster than before, adding an up down movements to her vines. She could feel him begin to shake. His member throbbed repeatedly. It was coming. Bloom tightened her grip for the last time as Victor howled into the air. Violent twitches shook his as he unleashed his seed all over the ground. Spurt after spurt flew forward, painting the dirt, as well as Bloom's vine, with white, sticky goo.

Victor hung almost lifeless after his orgasm. Once again, Bloom's vines held him in place. Without them, he would no doubt be face down on the ground; he also wouldn't be upside down.

Victor hadn't realized his feet were in the air. He had no time to recover. Bloom had spun him around and flipped him upside down faster than he could think. She ran her tongue along his member in an attempt to lick it to life. As much as Victor wanted to protest, there was nothing he could do, not against Bloom's strength.

Within a minute, her plan had worked. Victor's member sprung to life once again, and just in time. Thinking about Victor's romp with Sahara, Bloom was feeling a little dirty again. Lying on her back, she laid Victor on her front, lining his face with her cunt. She had a burning desire to perform '69,' especially after watching Victor and Sahara do it.

Victor didn't have to consult Bloom to know what she wanted, and with her vines still firmly around his chest, he had no choice but to do as she demanded. He didn't mind.

Though still somewhat tired, he scooted forward to get a better angle on Bloom's cunt. Already it was wet, the juices beginning to pool up and run down Bloom's sides. It was different from Sahara and Citrine's. It seemed more like a lipless hole with pale green, puffy walls. Somehow, it _looked_ tight, and Victor had no doubt it was.

Having to dive down a bit, he gave the inside wall a long lick, causing the hole to spasm and contract. She was very sensitive. It worked to Victor's advantage. Using both hands, he massaged the outermost portion of Bloom's walls while his tongue tickled deeper areas. Her cunt moved like it had a life of its own. It twitched and shook at every touch.

Through the immense pleasure, Bloom had almost forgotten her part. Victor's member was bent backwards, throbbing against her chest, and she had to appease it. Holding back her moans, she took Victor's member into her mouth. The time for subtlety was over. Bloom wanted to make him scream.

She spun her tongue around his member, licking roughly at its sides and making a mess of things. Victor almost lost focus, but he did his best regain his composure and resume pleasing Bloom. It was war, and whoever came first, lost.

Bloom licked hard up and down Victor's length, sucking on it as well to generate the maximum amount of pleasure possible. Her sucking was loud and wet. Drool slid from the side of her mouth as she threw away all self control.

Victor dug his tongue deeper and deeper into Bloom's cunt. Messy as it was, he couldn't stop or slow down, not until he was done.

Bloom bobbed her head on Victor's member, tightening her mouth around it. Once again, Victor throbbed. Bloom could feel it in her mouth. His salty spurts of pre became more and more frequent. His work at her vagina became more and more hectic. Victor had dug his fingers into her hole, tickling at every inch of her cunt. Her walls began to spasm wildly. She was just as close as Victor, maybe closer.

Focused as they were, neither Bloom nor Victor were ready for their orgasms. Both of them moaned out as they came. Bloom's cunt continued to spasm as it sprayed Victor's face in warm, wet cum. The waves nearly choked him. If he hadn't clenched his teeth for his orgasm, they might have. Numerous spurts of his cum fired at Bloom. Having released his member to moan, she could only let them splatter her face again and again. She didn't mind. It added to the dirty feeling, which she was ashamed to admit she liked.

This time, Victor was allowed to rest. After cumming twice in a row, he would need to. For ten minutes, Bloom let him lie on her stomach, his face still looming over her hole. With his eyes closed, Victor hadn't noticed the change happening right in front of his face. Only when he went to scratch himself and felt a drastic difference in Bloom's vine did he figure it out. She was growing. Her vines, previously no wider than a bottle cap, were almost as wide as Victor's wrist. In a short time, she had almost tripled in length, and doubled in width. She had used Growth, but why?

Victor received his answer when Bloom spun him around and ran her giant tongue up his front side. She had apparently picked up on Victor's love of tongues and decided to take things one step further.

"You'll love this, Victor."

For a moment, Victor was scared as he watched Bloom open her mouth wide. Slowly, she engulfed his lower half. Being as large as she was, it was no problem. Once half of his body was inside, Bloom bit down, somewhat softly. The warm, wet confines of her mouth, hugged Victor tight. It was a wonderful sensation, and he couldn't imagine that things would get better.

Bloom gave him a wink, and began dragging her tongue along his entire lower half. Victor hadn't expected it, but he wasn't complaining. He moaned as Bloom pleasured him. Her tongue ran across every inch of his legs, coating them in warm saliva. Just the thought of her massive tongue touching him all over made Victor hard, but feeling it was something else.

Bloom's tongue spent extra time in between Victor's legs, flicking his member back and forth over and over. The sound of her soft, wet tongue was amplified by Bloom's size. It was such a wet, nasty sound, and Victor loved it.

The feeling of her tongue squishing and grinding against his body turned Victor on far more than he thought it would. He never imagined he would feel something so amazing, and so weird at the same time.

Bloom made many sucking and licking noises, knowing that Victor would love the sounds. She even went so far as to open her mouth, letting Victor watch as her tongue glazed his body in sticky saliva.

As turned on as he was, Victor couldn't hold out long. Within a minute, he groaned, trembling as his third orgasm hit him. Bloom closed her mouth around him, wildly running her tongue across his body as he came. Relative to her size, the amount of cum was nothing. Bloom had no trouble swallowing every last drop. The dirty, horny feeling returned, and there was one last thing she had to try.

Victor had just barely finished his orgasm when Bloom lifted him into air. His eyes shot open when he felt something suck on his foot. "Wait, Bloom, not again." He managed to say through his pants.

"Oh don't worry. This isn't for you. Now straighten up."

Looking down, Victor found himself being lowered into Bloom's cunt. He couldn't believe the suction. He felt as if her hole was drawing him in. Yet again, Victor feared for his life, but he found relief as he bottomed out, and Bloom let out a shuddering sigh. Though the situation was weird, Victor thought it only fair to pleasure Bloom after she pleasured him, even if he wasn't the one doing the pleasuring.

With no warning, Bloom began pushing and pulling Victor in and out of her vagina at a rapid pace. No buildup, no foreplay, just raw immeasurable pleasure. Bloom's tongue hung from the side of her mouth as she sunk Victor inside again and again. With both vines wrapped around him, she had all the support she needed.

She twisted and turned Victor, pushing, pulling, and wiggling him in every direction to get herself off. Each and every turn sent shivers up her spine, making her moan louder and louder as time went on.

Victor was more than coated with her juices. They splashed everywhere as Bloom forced him inside harder and harder. Disorienting as it was, Victor put up with it. He closed his eyes, held his breath, and stiffened his body, running his hands and feet along Bloom's walls in hopes of increasing her pleasure. It worked.

Within minutes, Bloom threw her head back, wailing as her cunt tightened around Victor's body. She trembled violently as she was hit by the most powerful orgasm yet. Victor was showered in cum, even more so than before. It felt as if he were submerged in gallons of it as gallons more sprayed him in the face. He thought he would be more grossed out, but he was wrong.

Bloom set Victor at her side as she returned to normal size. It was all she had strength enough to do. Neither her nor Victor were sleepy, but they wouldn't move if they could help it.

Though Bloom didn't want them to be, Sahara and Citrine were close by. After the messy romp, they emerged from the bushes nearby. No one made a sound as they came to rest by Victor and Bloom. It had been a long time since they all sat together in such way, and it had been a long time since Victor felt so happy.

"I love you guys." He sighed.

Sahara chuckled. "We know you do."

Bloom wanted to smack her across the head, but in her exhausted state it was more of a weak tap.

"We love you too, Victor." Citrine wrapped her arm around Victor's shoulder. "Oh, and try and kill yourself again and I'll break your legs."

"Deal."

"So," Citrine began again. "Where are we headed after this?"

"Dunno. You guys want to go beat the Elite Four or something?"

All Victor heard were half-hearted grunts and mumbles.

"I'll take that as a yes. Rest up. We got work to do." Victor had been wasting time. In Linda's memory, he still had to finish what he started, but it was good to know that he wasn't alone.


End file.
